War Of the Commons and Gods
by Electric guy
Summary: What happens when everything you stand for turns on you? What happen when the ones you swore to protect attack? What happens when you lead the very thing you seek to destroy? That's what I'm going through.
1. Chapter 1

I stretched as the warm golden rays of the sun flashed across my face. I grinned, and yawned. I rolled on my side to find a note attached to my other pillow. It was in cursive so neat and beautiful, I could hardly read it. But I deciphered it.  
'Let's go the the falls today...I've got a little something waiting for you.' it said. I grinned. She always had something up her sleeve. Was it something normal this time? Probably not. I hated to keep her waiting though. I pulled on a pair of clean clothes, and stepped outside.  
The sun shined brightly upon the lush landscape, and my pitch black fur. A wind blew ever so gently, as if only blowing leaves out of trees. There was minimal clouds overhead, and the warmth was just right. All the perfect ingredients of a perfect day.  
I smiled. I began to jog. Normally, I wasn't into exercise, but this was an exception. Who knew what she had in mind? When I arrived, the place was deserted. I saw a red and white checkered blanket, a universal sign for a picnic.  
"So we're eating, but where's the food? And where are you?" I asked aloud. I was greeted near instantaneously.  
"Hey. I give you less credit for intelligence than you deserve." came the reply. I wouldn't admit it to her face, but I really liked the sound of her voice. It was soothing.  
"That honestly doesn't surprise me, even if I did better than you in every class in high school." I replied. I smirked, until something wet and squishy hit me in the face. I fell onto my back. It hit me hard. "What the hell was that?" I asked, my face buried in my hands.  
"That my good friend, was a raw Remoraid." she replied. I watched as a silver fish sailed through the air, and landed with a splash.  
"That poor Remoraid." I said, sitting up. I was quickly greeted with a foot to my chest. I was pushed back onto the ground. She stood over me, smiling.  
"Good morning." she said. I patted her foot.  
"Good morning." I replied. I ran my fingers across her furry pink foot. She giggled and removed it.  
"No fair!" She said, still giggling.  
"It's not my fault you're ticklish." I replied.  
"It's not mine either!" she said. I sat up, and looked her in those beautiful lavender eyes. I blushed slightly.  
"So the food?" I asked. She giggled.  
"We have to catch it silly!" She replied. I sighed. It was honestly no fair. She was a psychic type. Sure I could use psychic moves too, but I was limited. She could blink and fling a Gyarados.  
"Well that'll be fun." I muttered sarcastically. She smiled.  
"Meet me back here in 20." With that, she blinked away, the only evidence she was there was her foot prints. I sprinted off in a random direction, ready for my hunt.  
In about fifteen minutes, I was good. Five Goldeen, seven Remoraid, three Furrets, and a Munchlax. One thing I learned is never go for the sentient ones. It's messy. Always hit the feral Pokemon. I dragged my catches in a large leaf I found. It was a bit tricky, some thick fluid covered the leaf. I reached our little picnic are again. She was already there. In her arms was a Combusken, a Larvitar, Krabby, and an unusually large Magikarp. I hope she knew they were just scales and bones.  
"I win!" I shouted, throwing the sack down. My kills rolled onto the ground, and I felt dominant. She pouted and stuck her tongue out at me. How cute.  
But man was she clueless. I've been hinting at her for the past four or five years, and she thought I was being a good friend. Even when I spent like three hours hunting to make some fancy-ass dinner on Valentine's day.  
"So, where are we gonna cook these at?" I asked. She smiled, and dropped her kills next to mine.  
"We're going to piss off a Charizard." she said.  
"No." I immediately replied. "It would be simpler to eat it raw." I said.  
"Not so much on the side of practical." she replied. I laughed.  
"Let's just light a fire." I said. She smiled. We spent the next hour or so trying to get an ember going. The second we saw a glow, I felt like an over protective parent. She must've done something with it, because after that, the fire was roaring.  
We laughed, we ate, we talked and told jokes. We had a good time, and the sun was high in the sky by the time we were full. It was amazing that she pulled this off. By that, I mean, I'm not a morning person.  
"Hey, Niten." she said, using my name for the first time in awhile.  
"Yes Aurora?" I said, returning the small favor.  
"I think we need to go somewhere." she said. I laughed.  
"Such as...?" I asked, trailing off. She rubbed the pink fur of her arms.  
"Like, The Library of Him?"

(A/N: Sorry it's so short mah peeps. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I want to get some things out of the way.

FROM THIS POINT ON THE STORY WILL CONTAIN:

Innuendos

Frequent Profanity

Blatant sexual references

Use of drugs/and/or alcohol

Lemons

Intense Violence

Blood & Gore

Descriptively ugly whales

Now if you're wondering why it's rated M, you now know.

I also want to say, this story will be one I'm going to update frequently. You have my promise the next Chappie within seven days. So that's that.

Next on the list, I wish to thank my unofficial beta Mr. 001 for a fantastic job of editing my errors.

Last but not least, this is my late birthday present to you. Even though my birthday was on the 29th of August...

Read, review, and above all, enjoy!

Eg out!


	2. Chapter 2

The grand building was carved from the interior of the mountain. It was carved on the outside to. Grand, intricate and elegant designs covered the building from head to toe. It was a colossal build, it's base far past bedrock, and it's tip poking far through the clouds.  
"Remind me why we chose to go to a library for a 'getaway'?" I asked. Aurora ruffled my hair.  
"Because, I'm not some uneducated dumb shit." she said. I rolled my eyes as we walked inside. The second we walked in, the temperature plummeted down. The wind blew against my face and torso, making me shiver as a layer of frost raced it's way over my fur.  
"Feels nice." I muttered sarcastically. "Maybe I'll get that case of frostbite I always wanted."  
"Sorry about that!" came a shout from seemingly nowhere. "Books are best kept cold!" I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, but they sounded young; younger than me. "Lady Mew! It's good to see you again!" it shouted.  
"I'm not 'Lady Mew' anymore! I pulled my nose out of the air and my head out of my ass! I'm Aurora now!" Aurora shouted.  
"Why take on a mortal's name, when your very reputation is divine?" it asked.  
"Because Lady Uxie, I'm not a kid anymore! I know the world isn't my yo-yo." she retorted.  
"And why did you settle for this...this abomination? The word dark in itself is...it's impure." she said, her scorn directing itself towards me. I felt my cheeks warm up. Settle for me? She was too daft.  
"I-I didn't 'settle for him'! He took me in when I left!" Aurora said, getting louder with each word.  
"But that was nine years ago Lady Mew. You mean to tell me he's been caring for you since he was twelve?" Uxie asked.  
"It's none of your concern!" she said, a rage beginning to boil visibly.  
"Your father tasked me with your care, so-"  
"So where the hell have you been whenever I needed help!?" she screamed. I began to walk backwards slowly. This was getting out of hand. "Where did you go when I had nothing!? Where were you when Niten tasked himself with me!?"  
"How dare you?" Uxie seethed. A book sailed out of nowhere, and slammed into Aurora's chest. She fell onto her back, gasping for breath.  
"Aurora! Are you okay?" I asked, kneeling beside her. She grabbed my arm as I helped her up. She nodded, rubbing her bosom. "Come out you bitch!" I shouted to the Legendary.  
"You dare address me in such a manner?!" she screamed.  
"Why don't you quit all that talk and come down here!" I shouted.  
"If that is what you wish mortal." she said. In a flash of pink, Uxie appeared before me. What an ugly Pokemon. She wasn't a 'morph like Aurora and I, but she was definitely not stupid.  
In her hands, a ball of pink spun and swirled. She fired a psybeam, which I did not fear. It slammed into my chest like a freight train. I did not move. I watched Uxie's horror as I walked towards her unaffected.  
"For the Being of Knowledge, you're not very smart." I said. "Don't get out much?" Uxie took a deep breath, and fired another, this one consuming my whole body. I walked towards her, keeping the same pace. When I was about five feet away, I fired a night daze at her. Uxie fell back moving only slightly.  
"Why Mesprit...?" She muttered. I blinked in confusion. I had never heard of Mesprit. "What have you wrought?"  
I stepped back. Well this was a bad idea. This was a really bad idea.  
"Aurora, I think we should go." I said.  
At Home-  
"I can't believe that bitch!"  
"Niten, calm down."  
"Acting like she was a queen!"  
"In a sense, she is."  
"Pretending like she know's everything!"  
"Are you listening to yourself?"  
"Floating up on her damned pedestal!"  
"I'm just gonna go outside..."  
"Goddamn her!"  
"See ya Niten..."  
A few hours later-  
I inspected the book that knocked Aurora down. It was an old leather bound book with a gold script in some old language I couldn't read. It looked like Unown, but in Latin. "Hey Aurora." I said. "Can you read this?" Aurora peered over my shoulder. She squealed.  
"I love this book! Daddy would read it to me before I went to sleep!" she said excitedly.  
"Well what's it about?" I asked. She smiled.  
"Dad said it was a prophecy. It's about I think an Espeon and an Umbreon who fall in love in the midst of a war. Thing is, they're both expected to be on different sides. So, they start their own group, who firmly believe all that's needed is a new ruler. And after plenty of fights, and a few losses, they either end up ruling the Pokemon, or they burn in Distortion for eternity." she replied.  
"Either?" I asked. She nodded.  
"Yes. Daddy enchanted the book so that sometimes there was one outcome, and sometimes, there was another. You see at the end, the Umbreon is forced to confront Arceus, my dad, alone. If Arceus would win, he would go as far as to send all he cared for to Distortion, because he was corrupted by fear and rage. If the Umbreon would win, sending him to Distortion was a last ditch attempt to win. In that part, the Umbreon dragged Arceus with him, and they continued the fight there. When that happens, Arceus is knocked off of a cliff and is impaled on four different spires." she finished.  
"That's a bit...a bit much. Can you read it to me?" I asked. She smiled. She grabbed the book from me, and opened it up.  
"Chapter one- It has begun."

(A/N: Sorry that it's so short peeps. I know I've written more in a single sitting than the week it took me to put this together. Anyway, I worked hard on this and I hope you enjoy it. Also, untill chapter five, I'll have OC forms flowing in. How's that sound guys?

Rules: I'll pick the best OC's I see. I'm only going to use five of them though. Only rule is, the OC's cannot be legendaries. CANNOT BE LEGENDARIES. Sorry, that's for anybody with a reading problem.

Fomat:

Name

Age

Gender

Sexuality

Species

Personality(You don't need to try very hard here. Just a simple 'he's quiet')

History

Shiny/Not Shiny

Love Interest (If at all)

And that's about it mah peeps. If you have any questions, or suggestions, a simple PM does it. And nothing grammatical. All that grammar nazi bull drives me apeshit.

That's all mah peeps! Read, review, and above all, enjoy!

Eg out!


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Do I need to say it? Disclaimers are pointless if you think about it.

I smiled as it listened to Aurora read aloud. The story was indeed interesting, and I hoped that I got the good ending. We were about fifteen pages in, out of about nine hundred. I know for a fact, the book wasn't as detailed as real life, so the events would take much longer than the book makes them out to be.  
We arrived at the end of chapter two, just as the sun began to set. Even for me, the falling if the sun indicated the end of the day.  
"So, today was nice." I said.  
"Yeah, it was. I hope we get lucky though." Aurora replied.  
"How so?" I asked.  
"You see, you assaulted a God today. The Commons are supposed to protect Gods." she answered.  
"Commons?" I asked in reply. She sighed.  
"A Common, is any Pokemon easily found. Therefore the Legends and pseudo legends are not Commons."  
"Wait, so are pseudo legends considered Gods?" I asked.  
"Anyway," Aurora said, ignoring my question. "They will annihilate you if you cross them, so I'd lay low for a few years." she advised. I huffed.  
"I guess." I replied. She smiled and rubbed my head.  
"Let's just go to bed. It's been a bit of a long day." she said. I nodded in agreement.  
I curled up into a ball under the covers, nuzzling my pillow. Aurora lay beside me as usual, but she had a habit of snoozing like a spread eagle. I remember needing to get a bigger mattress. We got a supreme-ruler-of-the-universe size. Believe it or not, there were really mattresses that size. This one was 49 square feet (7 Feet by 7 feet), so it provided more than enough room for us. How in the world Aurora had come across this was a mystery to me, but what the Distortion did I care? It was big and comfy!  
As I woke, I felt the same familiar golden rays of the sun beam their was through the window. I sat up and stretched with a yawn as the blanket fell down into my lap. Aurora was snoring gently, not quite ready to get moving. I got out of bed and slipped on my clothes for today. Yesterday had been a bit eventful. I stepped outside, and was met with a warm wind. I looked out over our little prairie, where to the left was acres of knee high flowing grass, and to my right was the forest, where our waterfall cascaded. I smiled happily.  
When I first met Aurora, it was a day much like this. I remember it, vividly in fact.  
Flashback Time!-  
I carried the bucket as well as I could. It was filled to the brim with water, and it was heavy. I needed it, and about four more. My Mareep were thirsty, and what kind of caretaker would I be if my poor ferals fell over dead from thirst?  
I poured the liquid into their little watering hole with a heave. "Thirsty bastards." I murmured under my breath. I ran back to the stream, the empty bucket making it very much easier to run. I dipped the bucket into the cold rushing water. I lifted it into my arms, and to my chest.  
I dropped it in surprise. Ahead of me, on the ground, there was a pink ball of fur. I impulsively trudged into the water, and made my way to it. My pants were soaked up to my shins, and some barely splashed into my groin and thighs. When I reached the other side, I got a closer look. It looked like someone curled up into a ball. But what really gave it away, was the steady rise and fall of it's side.  
"Hey." I said, shaking it gently. It stirred, and it muttered something. "Hey." I said louder.  
"Five more minutes daddy." it said. From it's voice, this was a female.  
"Wake up." I said in a half-shout. The girl's eyes fluttered open violently. She sat up and rubbed her head.  
"That was some dream." she yawned. The girl stretched, facing away from me. She had short pink hair that was combed into bangs, at least from what I could tell. I want to admit, she has a nice behind, but probably best not to think near her. For all I know, she could be a psychic type.  
"Are you okay?" I asked. She turned to me. She shrieked loudly and covered her chest.  
"Where the hell am I!" she screeched.  
"You're in the Ilex forest." I replied, trying to sound as calm as possible. She cocked her head at me.  
"What's your name...?" she asked. I tried my best not to look taken aback. She went from crazy unknown bitch mode to curious innocent little girl mode in a matter of seconds.  
"...Niten." I replied reluctantly.  
"D-do you by any chance have a spare of clothes?" she asked. I smiled.  
"I might just have a pair with your name on it. Speaking of which, what's your name?" I asked.  
"Lady M- I mean, my name is Aurora." she said. I smiled, and offered the strange pink cat my hand.  
"Pretty name. C'mon, let's get you dressed up."  
End Flashback  
The rest of that day was a blur for me, it was a lot of horsing around with her. Aurora didn't leave after that. I made no notion, and neither did she.  
"Hey Niten." I jumped in the air. I turned around, and Aurora was grinning ear to ear. "Thinking about the past again?" she asked. I chuckled.  
"Hard to think about the future." I replied. "Especially if you can't see it." I added. We knew, the only ones who could were Celebi and Dialga, but they paid a high price to transverse it.  
"So, what were you thinking to do today?" she asked. I looked to the sky. A quiet life in the Ilex forest was nice, but it wasn't what I wanted. For us, every day had to be a different adventure. We succeeded in upholding that oath. We did something new every time the new day came.  
"I was thinking, maybe we could go to that city that's so close." I said, always wondering what a human looked like. Aurora shivered in disgust. I guess my thoughts were loud this morning.  
"A human? They're conceded. They think that they're superior to everything on the planet, but they have no idea." she said. The venom in her voice was so thick, I could hardly believe such a spiteful tone.  
"Well, I doubt they're all like that." I replied. "There has to be one exception." I added. Aurora smiled. We both knew it was true.  
"I know they're not all like that. But those who aren't are difficult to come across." she said, rubbing her head. I gave her a brief hug.  
"I guess we know what we're going to do today. Find a humble human?" I asked.  
Before she could reply, there was a flash. Then, a loud intense bang, followed by an even more intense surge of heat. I was knocked onto my stomach, having have had no time to brace myself for the explosion.

(A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I do enjoy cliffhangers. Anyway, remember the OC submission thing? Instead of going up to a certain chapter, I'll have it open until my last update of this year.

Also, X & Y came out today. I don't know why you're sitting on your ass here when you could be training a Froakie. Sucks for me though. When I asked for it, I got the reply insinuating that I will get it on Christmas.

Next on the list, keep an eye out for the next chappie, out next Sunday! I already planned my update dates, so you likely won't have to worry about hiatus until December 29, which will be chapter #14.

Next up, we got Niten in here, ready to answer any question.

Eg: So, Niten, how have you and Aurora really kept busy the way you do?

Niten: Well, we usually plan about two or three months in advance.

Eg: Okay, um...where are your parents at? You speak like you live with just Aurora.

Niten: I dunno. One day they went on a berry hunt. I was too young to realize they didn't need suitcases packed with clothes and provisions.

Eg: That's pretty deep man. How old-

Niten: Seven years.

Eg: Okay, last question. *Wryly* Do you like Aurora?

Niten: *Silence*

Okay, that's the last time I'll publicly humiliate Niten.

Aurora: Review, or I'll go to your home with arson! Expect arson!

Eg: Aurora, you can't threaten readers.

Read, review, and above all, enjoy!

Eg out!


	4. Chapter 4

I sat up, my ears ringing loudly. I held them tight, I could hear nothing else. Bright flashes constantly blinded me, but that faded. My sense of hearing began to come back slowly, and loudly. I heard Aurora shouting at me, and three voices, very feminine and calm.  
I got to my feet shakily, and the constant bangs scorching my beautiful home rocking me back and forth. I felt a burn on my shoulder, and a sharp pain in my chest.  
"What's going on!?" I shouted. My voice was hardly audible over the loud bangs repeating. Aurora grabbed me by my collar, which was hardly even there.  
"We need to go!" she screamed. We began to run into the forest, which was a death trap. It was a roaring inferno.  
"Leave nothing else!" a voice shouted.  
"Turn it all into ashes!" shouted another.  
"Very good you two..." said the last. I didn't have much time to process what the last one said before I had to duck underneath a burning trunk. I don't think I've ever ran faster in my life. Everything around me was a big mass of burning wood and smoke, and all types of endorphins blurred my vision. It was amazing I didn't run into anything.  
"Hurry up!" Aurora shouted. Through the smoke and orange heat, I could see her pink form about twenty feet ahead of me. I sped up, much to my surprise, and slowly caught up to her.  
"Where are we going?" I shouted.  
"Does is matter?" she called back. I stopped in my tracks as a ball of fire went hurling over my head. I grabbed Aurora by her hoodie, and yanked it back. She yelped in surprise as the ball exploded in front of us, and sent us flying backwards. I landed on my feet, and kept running. Aurora sped up beside me, covered with soot.  
"I guess we didn't get so lucky!" I shouted to her. Aurora nearly fell over, she was giggling so hard.  
"Shut the fuck up before you get us both killed Niten." she yelled back. I laughed.  
We ran, and ran. I didn't even know I could run as long as I did. We ran for hours. The sun was nearly setting before I felt exhaustion begin to set it. We had long escaped the roaring flames, but I still felt the heat.  
When we finally stopped, both of us were panting like dogs. Each breath was a dose of relief to the sharp pain in my chest. I fell to the ground to help catch my breath, which I found to help. Aurora was on her hands and knees, not even nearly as winded as I was.  
"That was fun." Aurora said after about ten minutes. I looked at her, simply flabbergasted.  
"We watched our home burn down. You call that fun?" I asked. She giggled.  
"It was much more exhilarating than visiting daddy's library." Aurora replied. I sighed. Right as she was, fun wasn't the word I would've used. "But now, we need to find shelter, and fast." I nodded.  
"Actually," I finally managed to choke out. "No more fast. Let's just walk." I said. Aurora grinned. She grabbed my hand, and I smiled back. She pointed to the south, to the left of where we had been going.  
We began to walk. I watched the stars constantly, smiling at the chance. While our old residence was mostly nature, it didn't stop the city lights from blotting out our natural skylights. While you could see other planets, and some stars, it was nothing compared to being able to see the Milky Way. Spectacular is the word I would use.  
"Watch it!" Aurora suddenly shouted. I yelped as my attention was jerked back to the ground. She shoved me to the right, and I fell into a tree. There was a puddle in the ground that I narrowly avoided. I looked at Aurora, not believing what she did.  
"Are you serious here? That's a puddle Aurora." I said. She rolled her eyes at me. She broke a branch off a nearby tree and tossed it on the puddle. I blinked in surprise as it bounced off the top. Then, it sunk.  
"That's a quick sand pocket. That's deeper than it looks." she said.  
"That's what she said." I muttered under my breath. Aurora rolled her eyes.  
"Just keep an eye out you pig." she scolded. I mimicked her wordlessly. I know she knew I did, her eyes rolled again. I did as I was told though. Actually a miracle I wasn't sleeping at the bottom of one of those right now. There were so many it was ridiculous. At this point, I was truly tired of what was going on.  
As if I couldn't have been in a worse mood, I heard a deep, thick, and gravely voice, which nearly made me shit myself.  
"Halt!" he screeched. I stopped in my foot tracks. Maybe Aurora had the upper hand on fighting types, which this guy probably was, they were a bit of a weakness being an Umbreon and all. "What business do you have passing through here?"  
"I've always wanted to meet someone with a voice like that." I replied instinctively. I immediately regretted it. I was knocked flat on my back my something cold, and rock hard. Didn't feel like a rock, or metal for that matter.  
"Excuse him, he's got a smart mouth." Aurora said. "We're just in search of shelter." She shrieked loudly when a Hariyama landed in front of her.  
"I think I can help with that." he said with a grin. I was resisting the urge to say something that would get me hit. "I'm kind of full though."  
Resisting...  
"So it might be a bit cramped."  
Stop it...  
"The people who live there are prone to mess up, so it might be damp."  
Too late...  
"Are you gonna eat us?" I asked. He walked over to me and effortlessly punted me into a tree. I held my stomach. "I think you could play soccer." I wheezed. The odds of me getting out if this alive was minimal about now. He grabbed me by my collar, and picked me up.  
"Niten, just shut the fuck up!" Aurora exclaimed. The Hariyama slung me over his shoulder.  
"Let's go smart ass." he said. It didn't even take a full minute of walking to get to our destination. Hariyama tossed me on to the ground wordlessly. I stood up. I don't remember what, but I mumbled something. He rapped on the side of a rock five times. "Diem." he then said. I was about to ask if he was stupid, but much to my surprise, a section of the wall sunk in. It slid to the side, and Hariyama motioned us in.  
"We got newcomers." Hariyama announced. He opened his mouth again, but stopped suddenly.  
"What's wrong?" Aurora asked. She peered into the cave, and gasped. I took a breath, and prepared myself for the worst. When I looked into the cave, I was as I did. The sight nearly made me vomit.  
"Who would do this?" I asked.  
Corpses. Easily thirty or forty Pokemon bodies littered the floor. Blood was on the walls as if someone had been slashed. The ground was slick with gore, and bodies were twisted in sickening, and torturous positions. I recall seeing a Weavile. It's head was turned 180 degrees, and it's claws were forced into it's throat. It's stomach was cut wide open, and it's organs came out.  
"Mother of god..." Aurora whispered. She turned to me unexpectedly, and hugged me. I would've done the same. This kind of thing is traumatic.  
"S-scour the place f-for survivors." Hariyama whimpered. Aurora shook her head. I reluctantly went inside. It was rancid. The smell of decay had already set in. I closed my eyes, and felt around with my Psychic. I found three people, who had hidden, and were fine. I walked slowly, so as to tell exactly where they were.  
First, there was a Lucario girl, who couldn't have been older than twelve. "Hey." I said gently. She jumped.  
"Who are you?" she asked, fear popping in her eyes. I grabbed her paw, and smiled as comfortingly as I could muster.  
"Just a friend." I said. I pulled her onto her feet, and covered her eyes. "Sorry about this, but you don't want to see this." I said. I walked her to the entrance of the cave. The Hariyama was briefly overjoyed.  
"Lynn!" He exclaimed. He crushed the small Lucario in a bear hug. 'So sweet.' I thought. I went back inside, and searched for the others yet again. I didn't like this one bit. In a span of two days, I have been sporadically plunged into the middle of a fucking rivalry.  
Next on the list, was a Vulpix. He seemed to be about nineteen or twenty years old.  
"Get up." I said. The Vulpix shrieked.  
"Don't hurt me!" he exclaimed. I couldn't help but laugh a bit at his reaction. I grabbed his wrist.  
"You'll be fine." I assured him. "Come with me." I said. He looked up at me. Odd. His eyes were a vibrant shade of blue. It was as if somebody tore down the sky and put them into his eyes.  
"It's they eyes, isn't it?" he asked. I wanted to crawl into a hole once I realized, I had been staring at him.  
"Um...no...?" I replied awkwardly. "Just...come on, I'm here to get you out."  
"What's your name?" he asked, not moving a muscle. I blinked. I know, I know I just met him. But there was no reason not to trust him.  
"My name is Niten." I replied. "You are?" I asked. He stood up slowly. He was about half a foot shorter than me.  
"I'm Ember." he replied. I'll be a hundred percent honest here. For fire types, Ember is a girl's name. There was the nearly uncontrollable urge to smile. I kept a straight face miraculously. I covered his eyes.  
"Sorry, but you should really keep these closed." I said. I escorted Ember out of the cave, still almost violently ill from the sight of the mangled bodies.  
"Are there anymore?" Hariyama asked. Before I could reply, Lynn closed her eyes, and the aura sensors flew in the air.  
"One more." she said. Then, she sighed. "It's goddamn Rai." she said angrily. Hariyama sighed as well. So did Aurora. I guess they had been talking when I was inside.  
"To shed some light," Ember said. "Rai is a Mightyena, and a rapist. He's a scandalous traitor, thief, and murdered." he said. The venom is his voice was unbelievable. It was amazing how somebody so small could hold that much hate.  
"Let's just go." the Hariyama suggested. "I'd rather not have him around anymore." I was going to protest, but thought better of it. They had a fair point, that and the Hariyama kicked my ass.  
"I'm fine with that." the Lucario said. I felt as if it was an immoral decision. Granted he was a bad one, the Mightyena was still a person. It wasn't right that we were leaving a man behind.  
"Come on then," Aurora said. "We're going west." Aurora began to head just that direction. I followed her wordlessly, and the others reluctantly. Ember walked beside me, and tugged on my tattered shirt. I looked down at him, and he sighed.  
"Can you tell me...where are the others?" he asked innocently. I exhaled heavily.  
"They...they won't be around anymore..." I replied. "At all." His eyes teared up slightly.  
"Well...what else can you expect from a war?"

...

"War!?"

(A/N: So, I've been trying to keep to habit of updating every Sunday. More story for you peeps! So, I'm really loving how the story is turning out. Yes, I'm tooting my own horn. No, I don't give two shits.

Mr.001. I'd like to thank you for over a year of service to me. I don't think I'd write like of I did if not for you. Thanks.

Now, let's talk a bit with Ember!

Ember: So, a girl name huh?

Me: Suck it up. You wouldn't be alive if it weren't for me.

Ember: Whatever.

Me: So, how long has this war been raging?

Ember: About two hundred years. Despite a bitter rivalry, we've worked together to keep it a secret from those who aren't warriors.

Me: Well, that's all the time for today.

Lilian: But what about-

Me: GET THE FUCK OUT! SPOLIER ALERT!

Read, review, and above all enjoy.

Eg out!


	5. Chapter 5

I sat up and yawned. The sun had barely passed over the horizon. I really wish I didn't wake up at 6:30 every morning. It was tolling sometimes. We had been walking until midnight at least, when we finally decided to rest. We were all very tired, and I hoped that I got at least another day to rest.  
I got up and out of the tree we were sleeping in. Ember the night before, had told me that the God's scouts were sweeping the floor every night for rebel Commons. They were too lazy to actually look at the ground, so they couldn't see us if we were in a tree, or under one. Man, this was a lot to take in at once. One day, I was having a picnic with a sister, the next I'm leading traumatized 'morphs out of a makeshift slaughter house. I groaned and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. This was definitely going to be an adventure. A series if I was lucky.  
I did wish for something new. This is what I got? For the love of god. A quiet life in the forest seemed better then. But I knew, I knew for a fact that once this was over, I'd never be able to live that life again. I knew that this was going to get more intense. A part of me wished this would end soon. But a bigger part knew this would take months, if not years.  
"Trouble sleeping?" said a voice. I yelped quietly and jumped about a foot in the air. I turned around, and sighed.  
"Lynn. You scared me." I chuckled. The Lucario smiled and giggled. I would admit, as weird as it may had seemed. She had a cute giggle.  
"I always love to watch the sun rise. You see our bit of the world pulled out of the darkness, and into a period of light. But like every era, no matter how short, or long comes to end Niten." she replied. I grinned. Awfully philosophical for watching the sunrise.  
"You're overthinking it." I chuckled. She blushed in embarrassment.  
"I've had a tendency to do that." Lynn said cheekily. I looked back out to the horizon, where the sun got a bit higher with each second. I'd need to wait for it to get brighter if I wanted to go out.  
"I'm gonna go to grab some food shortly. Wanna go?" I asked. Lynn smiled.  
"Sure. It'd be good to really stretch out." she said with another cheeky grin. I smiled back, and looked back out at the forest, which seemed to have gotten more lush. It looked so much better without fire everywhere.  
About twenty minutes later, Lynn and I left the camp. In the forest, the scent of dew and animals was unmistakeable. But where were the berries? It was a good hour of searching for some, and I couldn't even find some meat. I sighed discontentedly. "Let's go back. I don't think we're going to find anything." I told Lynn. Her stomach audibly growled, and she whimpered.  
"Fine," she replied reluctantly. I patted her shoulder, and we walked. The fact that this morning would be a hollow time, saddened me. I hadn't eaten since that picnic Aurora and I had yesterday. Granted it was filling, it wasn't going to be in my stomach forever. "Hey Niten," Lynn muttered. "What did you and that Mew do to piss of the trio?"  
I cocked my head in confusion. "The trio? Who are they?" I asked. Lynn stumbled she shook her head so hard.  
"Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie. They say the three are supposed to counter balance each other, they way that fire, water, and grass does. But Mesprit found out, that emotion clouds thinking, it clouds your judgement. She's been controlling the trio, along with some of the other Gods with emotion for years." I thought back to the Library. Uxie. She was kind at first. Then she became concerned. Then with the right push...infuriated.  
"That explains it...when I heard the voices, burning down the forest! One of them, seemed too calm. The others seemed like they were on leashes." I said, the realization dawning.  
"The trio burned down your forest? You really must've pissed them off." she replied, almost nonchalantly. I frowned. If this has really been raging so long...what pushed them so far as to burn in the open?  
We arrived at the cave, strolling leisurely. Only Aurora was awake, but she wasn't that surprised to see us.  
"Looking for food I assume?" she asked. I nodded. She smiled, and tossed a bag of umbra berries, which I caught effortlessly. I grinned widely. Lynn growled.  
"Are you trying to kill me?" she asked. Aurora rolled her eyes as I happily began to eat the berries. As I got to the fifth one, I paused. 'These didn't grow anywhere we lived. And there were no berries in the forest. Was this foul play?' I shook the feeling off. 'You're overreacting to this Niten, just eat the berries. I popped them in my mouth, one at a time. They had an interesting flavor, tart at first ,then a coating of sour, followed by an intense sweet.  
"You really seem to be enjoying those Niten." Aurora said with a grin. I happily popped another in my mouth and grinned. But the Hariyama saw me, and he made a face too. It was more of a scowl.  
And the thought tugged at my mind again.  
Foul play?

(A/N: Sorry about the late update peeps. Not much to say 'cept I'm also sorry about how short this is.

Read, review, and above all, enjoy! Eg out!


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't shake the thought. Not like it would have done me any good to stop eating. I had downed half the bag before the thought first came to mind. If someone had poisoned it, I would be dead by tonight.  
But that's another thing. I couldn't shake the feeling that I was overthinking. That I was maybe sleep deprived, or paranoid because of the God's attacks.  
I sat outside the cave, letting my mind run it's usual mile-per-minute speed. If this really is a war, I thought. Then I'll need a weapon; a good one. There's not really much option. I'm not a strong battler, not at all. The Hariyama proved to be strong, Lynn may be laid back and a bit silly on the outside, but it's no doubt that she has strength, Aurora is ridiculously powerful, it's no qualm as to why, and the Vulpix, Ember, carries around a broadsword. Me? All I had were some damn throwing stones.  
It was about 9 when they nudged me to get moving. We began to move north, into a large mountainous area. "Here," Hariyama said. "Somewhere in those mounds is a secondary base. Heatran has been stirring, so who knows what the base looks like." Heatran. I remember her story. Put under by Darkrai, so she wouldn't force the other fire types to do her will.  
"Hey, we better get moving. It smells like rain." Lynn said. We all looked up.  
"There's not a damn cloud in sight." Ember protested. "And it's still august. What are the odds of it raining?" he asked. Lynn rolled her eyes.  
"Fine with me, but when you end up doing the chicken dance because cold water got on you, you better not bi-"  
"Let's go." Aurora urged. "I smell it too." she added.  
Several hours later  
"Man oh man..." I murmured. It was beautiful. A waterfall cascaded 300 feet easy, into a lake. Several bridges of earth crossed over out heads, casting a grand shadow. The ground below hollowed out like a dome, and the large walls of stone were inscribed with something I could not read. What was odd, was the plants and life down there seemed to thrive.  
Several of the feral were at the lake, drinking, or bathing. It was lit with something unnatural, the light was yellow instead of it's usual white. The flora and fauna ranged from simple daises to grapevines to mighty oak trees.  
"Pretty sweet right?" Hariyama asked. "Follow me down, I know the path." We all nodded, and followed him quietly. Well I did anyway. If Heatran truly was stirring, I'd do anything to prevent her from walking again.  
The path into the little sanctuary was rocky and rugged, but it did it's job. "If this is a base, where're all the fighters? There's nothing here but the feral." Aurora asked. The Hariyama stopped at a rock, and as he did in the forest, knocked on it three times.  
"Igni." he said. The rock creaked as if it were metal, and slid into the wall, along with the stone behind it. There result was a long stone corridor that was ill lit. "In." he said simply.  
"But it's dark in there." Lynn complained. "I don't like the dark."  
"Quit your bitchin' will ya?" Ember asked curtly. "It's not like we don't have light sources."  
I bit my lip to prevent myself from speaking, and went in the corridor. I rolled up my sleeves and exposed my upper arms, so my rings would show. I lit the hall with a semi-dim yellow light, and began to walk. Without a word, the others followed, letting me lead the way. Not like I knew where I was going.  
After about half an hour of walking, I reached a door, probably steel. Hariyama shoved me aside, and punched the door as if it were made of foam. The door creaked briefly, and fell off it's hinges, letting another light flood the corridor.  
Once inside, awesome was a word that barely described the room. The room was one enormous ravine, about twenty yards across. Up the sides, were tunnels, that you could easily go up, but would fall to your death if not careful. Each tunnel led to a different room, with something unique. It was lit by torchlight, and stretched a good mile.  
"Here's our secondary base." Hariyama said in his usual deep, gruff, voice.  
"Why the hell did you settle for a rock in the woods when you had this?" Ember asked. "This is way too good to be a secondary." I chuckled. He had a point.  
"Shut up Ember. It's better than a tree on a hill." Lynn replied. Ember shot her a glare that could freeze Giratina in his tracks. "Hey, it was what we call a shan-"  
"Knock it off you two. You fight more than a married couple." Aurora groaned.  
"Wouldn't that be nice, you could finally admit to each other." Hariyama teased. Lynn growled at him, but Ember chuckled. Now that was a bit of a surprise. I figure he'd be embarrassed, or angry. But no. He was hulmored.  
"Hey!" came a shout. "Intruder!" We looked around. Without warning, something heavy, flat, and metallic collided with my face. I fell onto my back, holding my face. I had the worst bit of déjà vu in my life.  
I tried to sit up, but stopped as I saw the end of a pike touch my throat.  
"Wait. How am I the only intruder?" I asked.  
"You're not. But you have a God with you. We've seen the other three, but Lady Mew is an enemy, and until you prove yourself otherwise, so are you."  
"Oh isn't this fantastic, everybody just adores me." I muttered sarcastically. "I got the sumo, and now some rebels, can this get much better?"

(A/N: Well, here's chapter 5. I hope you all enjoy the story so far, it will get better. Also, for anyone reading My Journey, the next update for that is tonight from 8:00/11:00 western coast time.

Next, I wanna say, thanks to all the peeps. You know who you guys are. You gave the devotion to continue my stories. Not much else to say.

Read, review, and above all, enjoy!

Eg out!


End file.
